Ugly Girl Housing
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: After getting kicked out of his home for his 'relationship', Atobe never expected to land a job looking after one Echizen Ryoma and his very shy sister Sakuno. Of course he had to bring his boyfriends along. Ot5, please r/r! Colab with Skylerscrape21.
1. Chapter 1

A's/N:Hey people! This is now a joint story, yays! Anyways since we're both naturally lazy people, we're not changing the first chapter. BUT, we are going to edit and change the grammar, correct the spelling, etc etc. So, anyways please keep reading and review!

-Break-

Ugly girl housing Prologue

Atobe never expected he would get kicked out of his old lavish estate, only to be allowed to stay in a new one. Him and his best friends, Fuji, Tezuka, and Sanada were all being offered housing in this old lady's mansion if they look after her two kids. She had two kids, one was adopted and the other was her own. A boy, he was adopted and apparently very protective of his 'sister'. A girl, who was really shy, the woman had even asked them to try to get her to come out of her shell. The 4 boys were only 18 themselves and now they were being asked to look after two 15 year olds!

Sighing Atobe looked at the house, he really had no choice. It's either he lives here or becomes a homeless person. His parents kicked him out when they found out he was more than just friends with Fuji, Sanada, Tezuka. "Ore-sama decided, we'll live here from now on."

"Saa, how hard could looking after 2 kids be?", asked a smiling Fuji. He was disappointed when he heard Atobe's parents kicked him out, his parents had been more than accepting.

Tezuka and Sanada just nodded, stoic as ever. The house looked nice enough, besides at least now they could all live together. "Look her comes the old lady now."

There came out an almost old looking lady with long red hair and wrinkles around her eyes. She was holding 2 big suitcases and walking towards them. "Okay, every things set for you to have the house. I already gave Atobe-san a list of instructions and what not. Take care of the kids and the house, don't worry about food they know how to cook." And with that she was gone leaving a key to the house in Tezuka's hands.

Shrugging Sanda said, "Oh well, we might as well take a look inside." So the four of them picked up their stuff and walked in, they were met with an ere silence.

"Hello!?", called out Atobe his loud voice echoing off the house walls. After a little while they heard a soft clinking noise and foot steps. Two figures came down from the stair case to face them.

One of the figures was a girl, who had long brown hair and large bangs covering half of her face. She was wearing a baggy sweater and a skirt, and was fiddling with her fingers.

The other one was a boy, and the others were taken a back. The boy had crimson silky looking hair, pouty cherry pink lips and the most enchanting golden brown eyes. Never had they seen a boy this beautiful.

"Who are you?", asked the boy breaking the silence. He had his hands in his pockets, and the girl was standing slightly behind him.

"Its rude to ask for someones name with introducing yourself first.", said Fuji.

"Its rude to come into someones house unannounced.", countered the boy.

Tezuka decided it was time he intervened, "My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, and these are my friends Fuji Shusuke, Sanada Genchiro, and Atobe Keigo."

The boy narrowed his eyes and for a second they thought he wouldn't answer, "Echizen Ryoma, this is Sakuno."

Atobe stepped forward and walked towards them, he was quite a bit taller than the two he stood at 184cm whereas both Ryoma and Sakuno were only 162cm. "I hope we get along well, ore-sama is supposed to look after you."

Ryoma just scoffed he couldn't believe these were the people the old lady hired to look after them. Atobe reached them and offered his hand to Sakuno, "Nice to meet you miss.", he said with a wink.

Sakuno just gasped as blood began to flood through her nose, she ran for it and a loud slamming noise could be heard.

"Sakuno!", yelled Ryoma reaching his hand out, but it was too late. Turning around he began to glare at Atobe, "Baka monkey king!"

Atobe just looked at Ryoma and sputtered shocked at what just happened. Fuji just laughed, "Monkey king, thats a good one."

Sanada glanced at Ryoma and asked, "What just happened?"

Ryoma avoided his eyes and didn't say anything he just ran to Sakuno's room to try and coax her out. Again.

The four left in the room just blinked after him.

-Break-

"Man those kids are weird.", said Sanada. Tezuka nodded in agreement.

"But the boy is cute.", said Fuji who was smiling, Atobe just sat there furious.

"Those stupid kids, one had the audacity to run away from ore-sama and the other called him monkey king!", said Atobe going on a long and boring rant.

"You have to admit that was a good one.", said Fuji. He really had to remember that one, it really captured the essence of Atobe.

"Where are they are? We haven't heard from them in hours.", said Tezuka. They did have to take of them after all, they can't just forget their responsibilities.

"Saa, I don't know. Atobe why don't you go look for them?", said Fuji.

Atobe stopped ranting only to yell at Fuji, "Why should I!?"

"Because its your fault." Atobe just slumped at those words, it was kinda true. He was the reason Sakuno ran away.

"Fine ore-sama will be back."

-Break-

"Come on Sakuno, please come out.", begged Ryoma knocking on Sakuno's bedroom door. She always did the every time she-

Ryoma shook his head and sighed it wasn't really Atobe's fault, even sometimes he did this to her.

After some more pleading Ryoma gave and slumped against the door. He didn't know how to help Sakuno become normal again. Ever since that day she was always like this. The embarrassment was too much for her, and it was all Ryoma's fault.

Sighing Ryoma brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head there. It sure was quite in the dark hall way, and plus he was getting hungry. But he couldn't eat till he got Sakuno out of her room. If he didn't get her out she wouldn't eat and she would starve. It wasn't like Ryoma to worry, but he thought it was his fault Sakuno was like this so he did everything he could for her. She was his little sister.

Ryoma just sat there in the silence hoping Sakuno would come out when, "Oi, gaki's where are you!?", he heard that loud and arrogant voice.

-Break-

Atobe was walking down the long dark hall ways when he saw Ryoma sitting on the ground with his head in his knees.

"Hey, brat. Whats wrong?"

Ryoma lifted his head and Atobe was met with a shock of gold. "Nothing."

Atobe knew from experience that you don't sit by yourself all alone and it was nothing, he himself had done this a lot before as well. "It's not nothing brat, now tell me whats wrong."

Ryoma just glared at him and turned his head away. He expected Atobe to leave when he felt something warm press against him. Turning his head back he looked right in to Atobe's dark cerulean blue eyes. "Go away."

"No ore-sama will not go away, not until you tell him what's wrong!", Atobe declared a new found determination in his eyes.

Sighing Ryoma decided it would be easier on himself if he just told Atobe, "It's Sakuno. She's not coming out."

Atobe's eyes widened, "Why not?"

"She's scared.", was the soft whisper.

"Of what?"

"You guys."

Atobe sat upright a little startled by the answer, of them? They weren't scary at all! "Why?"

"She's scared of beautiful people."

It was then Atobe raised an eyebrow, "So you think ore-sama and his friends are beautiful?"

Ryoma sat up too glaring, "Che, she's scared of all beautiful people and by her reaction early its obvious she thinks your beautiful."

"Then what about you?", asked Atobe curious. Ryoma was quite the pretty boy himself.

"We've known each other for a long time." Atobe didn't say anything this time, he just got up and walked towards Sakuno's door.

"Sakuno please come out, Ryoma is very worried about you." Ryoma just glared at Atobe, there's no way that would work.

But Ryoma was proved wrong when Sakuno opened her door, "Ryoma?"

Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise, the monkey king actually got her to open the door! Atobe just smiled at the two siblings and went back to his friends. The two probably wanted to be alone anyways.

-Break-

"So how was it?", asked Fuji now very curious Atobe had been gone for a long time.

"It was okay, but we got to be on look out for those two.", warned Atobe. The girl was very shy and it looked like it was going to be an almost impossible task to get her to break out. The boy on the other hand was a little to tempting for words. Atobe was gay after all, besides his attitude would prove to be quite the challenge.

Tezuka and Sanada decided they should count their pills tonight just in case.

Life was definitely going to change living in this house.

-Break-

A's/N:We hope you liked it, please read and review!

184cm=6'0 162cm=5'2

The school system I'm going to use will be the Canadian school system.

TBC (revised version) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Newcomers

"Since your new here, your gonna have to learn how we do things around here.", said Ryoma as he led the 4 boys around the house. Sakuno as usual stayed close to Ryoma clutching his arm.

"Saa, what rules do you have in mind Ryoma-chan?", asked Fuji. He was curious too see how things worked around here, besides it was interesting the boy was bossing around people older than him. Let alone people who came here specifically to take care of them.

"Don't call me that.", was all Ryoma said as he turned a corner. Looking at the walls the four-sum noticed how nice this house really was, the walls almost seemed to be decerated in gold. The paintings appeared to be rather expensive, and Atobe was sure he saw a Picasso down the last hallway.

Finally coming to a stop Ryoma appeared to have led them to the kitchen. It was rather big, the counter tops were marble and the sink a cool silver. It also seemed to have every kitchen appliance under the sun.

"As you can see this is the kitchen. Sakuno and I can cook, but you'll have to do your own laundry.", said Ryoma. There was no way he was doing someone else's laundry. Sakuno did both hers and his laundry, so he really didn't have any experience. Either way chores stunk, he preferred playing video games or better yet playing tennis.

Speaking of tennis the guy with the glasses looked really familiar to Ryoma. Did he know him from tennis?

-Break-

Tezuka looked over at Ryoma, he had caught him looking at him from time to time. Come to think of it the young lad did look a little familiar. Maybe he had seen him somewhere else?

"Well, the tours over so I'm going to my room." Ryoma began to walk out of the kitchen gently pulling Sakuno along with him. The four boys watched them walk away in silence when they heard a loud growl emitting from their stomaches.

"But wait! Aren't you going to cook dinner!?", yelled Atobe. They couldn't expect him to make food for himself. He had chefs cook his meals his whole life, or he would just go to an expensive restaurant. But he didn't have the money after his parents kicked him out. So the Atobe Keigo stood there sad, hungry, and desperate, his arms held out in front of him begging for a meal.

"Yada." Ryoma stuck his tongue out at him and walked away with Sakuno.

Not looking back once.

-Break-

"Saa, it looks like we're on our own. I could cook dinner if you want-" Fuji smiled walking over to the kitchen before he was intercepted by Sanada and Tezuka.

"No that's okay Fuji.", said Sanada gently not wanting to anger him. All of them knew about Fuji's strange eating habits and his tendencies to use super spicy fixings. No, they didn't want him to cook, that would just be lethal. They would rather starve for a week.

"Hmm? Does that mean your going to cook Tezuka?" Fuji looked up at Tezuka a big grin on his face. Tezuka just glared down at Fuji, he knew Tezuka was a horrible cook. At school Tezuka and Fuji were home ec partners for one semester, and they were supposed to be making chicken stir-fry. But, Tezuka accidentally set the wok on fire, along with the stir-fry. Of course more mishaps took place during that semester and they ended up failing the course. In the end they learned an important lesson, do not let Tezuka cook. Oh, and to keep your guard up.

"Then ore-sama will have to cook!" Atobe snapped his fingers and flicked his hair walking over to the stove. None of them were any good at cooking and none of them had ever seen Atobe cook. Sanada had to wonder if he was any good, Tezuka took a few precautionary steps back, and Fuji just sat down to watch the show.

"Okay, chicken should be a snap for the great ore-sama!"

-Break-

Ryoma laid his head down on his bed, only slightly worried about what the others may be doing. He knew they had to be somewhat competent in the kitchen. Hopefully. Although he still couldn't believe his grandma made them live with these people, he couldn't help but wonder what her motive could be. Ryuzaki never did anything for no reason, so there had to be one for this. Honestly to him the four seemed to be just plain bothersome.

But maybe they were good at tennis.

Ryoma lifted his head from his pillow and saw Sakuno standing in the door way, now that was strange usually it was him looking for her.

"Ni-chan, I'm a little hungry."

Ryoma got up from where he was sitting on his bed and walked over to the door. He stopped with his hand on the doo knob, "Okay, we might as well check on the idiots anyways." r

Venturing down the hall Ryoma just hoped the kitchen was still in tact.

-Break-

"He's cut himself three times already, are you sure we shouldn't stop him?", asked Sanada. They had been watching Atobe trying to cook, the operative word being trying. Presently Atobe was cutting the chicken, and everyone knows you have to cut the fat off first. However, Atobe was bratty snob and wouldn't dare touch the fat of something he thinks is beneath him. So instead he didn't cut the meat at all. No, he went on to the vegetables and cut himself in the process.

"Haha, but it's just so entertaining." Fuji smiled at them a glimmer in his eyes they wouldn't dare defy. Fuji turned his head and went back to watching Atobe cook, "Oh look he's turning on the stove. Shouldn't someone stop him?"

But no one dared to move and watched as Atobe used way too much oil, and almost set his eyebrows on fire.

Almost.

"Oi gaki! Stop it!", yelled Atobe holding up his hands to block the foam from the fire extinguisher. Ryoma held it low after he was sure the fire was out. He had been walking to the kitchen when he smelt something burning, he grabbed the near by extinguisher and ran for it. He didn't think the idiots would actually set the house on fire.

"Stupid monkey king. You could've burnt yourself."

"The great ore-sama would never do such a thing. Only a simpleton would set themselves on fire." Atobe stood tall with his hand on his hip, looking down on Ryoma who was almost a foot shorter than him.

Ryoma didn't say anything he just walked over to where Atobe put the chicken and began to cut the fat off. He then chopped the chicken into thin slices and pulled out more ingredients. He removed the burnt pan from the stove top and placed a new one there. Leaving the stove off he cut some vegetables; carrots, celery, and then threw in some peas. He mixed it all with some terriyaki sauce and cooked it.

All the while Fuji, Tezuka, Sanada, and Atobe just stood there in shock. The boy could actually cook, who knew?

"Ah, gaki. So you've finally come to respect ore-sama and cook his meals?" Atobe stood behind Ryoma who was plating the food and flicked his hair a superior look on his face. Ryoma just turned sharply, side stepping Atobe and began to cook some rice.

"Get real monkey king. I was making dinner for Sakuno and myself." Ryoma couldn't believe the ego of this guy, it was almost the size of . The only difference was Atobe's ego was bigger.

"Saa, but we're thankful.", said Fuji from his seat at the table. Ryoma walked over with bowls of rice in his arms, enough for everyone. Tezuka and Sanada had taken the liberty of sitting down, but Sakuno was no where to be seen.

"Echizen, your sister left." Tezuka was quick to notice the girl had left, but she did leave with food in hand. Ryoma didn't look worried like he did last time and just grabbed a bowl of food and sat down.

"She eats in her room.", was all he said and the rest left it at that. The dinner table was relatvely peaceful till they heard a loud shout of-

"YOU CAN'T EAT WITHOUT ORE-SAMA!"

Ryoma just gave him an annoyed look that said, "Well, go ahead and eat no ones stopping you." And for once Atobe kept his big mouth shut and sat down to eat.

But not without mumbling under his breath the entire time.

-Break-

"Come on, you have to admit the food was good.", said Fuji smiling at Atobe's complaining. Sanada had to silently agree with Fuji, the food was good and Atobe should be more grateful.

"If Echizen hadn't made us dinner, we would have starved."

"Tezuka, Tezuka. Always the logical one. Well, who care about logic! My pride was damaged!" Atobe threw his arms into the air appalled by the audacity of his boyfriends. They couldn't possibly expect him to be grateful. He as Atobe Keigo deserved special treatment, he was an Atobe after all.

The rest of them just silently left the room to look for Ryoma. Even if Atobe wasn't going to say a proper thanks, that didn't mean they couldn't.

-Break-

Ryoma had been walking down the hallway to Sakuno's room when he was bombarded by the 3 more normal house guests. The one he remembered as Fuji was smiling down at him, the one named Sanada was just standing there awkwardly and then there was the stoic Tezuka. And suddenly looking up at Tezuka's stern gaze he remembered.

"I know you! Your the winner of the 18 and under tournament in the Kantou reigon!" Ryoma looked up at Tezuka an excited gleam in his eyes. Tezuka Kunimitsu was an outstanding tennis player, Ryoma could clearly remember the final match from that tournament. His style of play was solid yet exciting at the same time. Ryoma wanted to have a match with him from the moment he saw him play.

"About that Ryoma-chan, we're all tennis players." Fuji was surprised he wouldn't have pegged Ryoma as the sporty type. After all he was as cute as a button. Who wouldn't just want to hug him and pinch his cheeks? "Though we all just wanted to say thanks for the meal."

"Uh yeah, it was good." Sanada nodded in Ryoma's direction and turned to walk away. Along with Fuji and Tezuka, leaving Ryoma to stare after them.

-Break-

Atobe was walking down the hallways pondering what his boyfriends said about being more grateful when he bumped right into someone. Atobe being the bigger person didn't fall down, but the latter landed right on his ass.

"Itai! Oh it's you." Ryoma glared up at Atobe, he already was beginning to dislike this guy. He was annoying as hell and he didn't look where he was going. Plus his head was way to big for his body.

Atobe looked down at the fiery youth and tried to suppress a blush. Although the brat did get under his skin, he was undeniably attractive. Atobe took a deep breath and sucked in his pride and offered his hand to Ryoma.

Ryoma ignored it and swatted it away, "Watch where your going."

Atobe glared, but held back. "Look I just want to say, thanks for the food." Atobe held out his hand again to the boy on the floor, but he just stood up on his own.

"You friends say you all play tennis, do you?" Atobe looked taken a back by the question. All of his friends played tennis in middle school. They were all on good teams and are national level players.

"Ore-sama plays, why?"

"Just curious, and cus I could use people to play with."

Atobe raised his eyebrows and smirked. An idea just came to him a way he could keep his pride and get meals as well. "We could be your training partners if you cooked our meals. Deal?"

Ryoma looked at Atobe's out stretched hand and smirked as well. Cooking meals was a small price to pay for a good tennis match, he took Atobe's hand and they shook.

"Deal."

-Break-

A's/N: That's the end of the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!

Till next time... 


End file.
